The Beautiful Jade Treasure
by ToffeeChew
Summary: I am not good at summaries but this story might be good so yah T for language kinda. Oh! Also in ch.7 I forgot to ask what makeup you want so remember to post me about that too!So byebye!
1. The beginning

Hello I'm am ToffeChew! And I get stuckIEVERYTHING! WEll I don't own Saiyuki BUT I wish. So I hope you like this and bye bye!

* * *

Okay, here's what you look like(I'm not good at this part>. ): Attire:night:Tight black leather pants,Black tank top, and a black jacket.day:blue cargo capris, white shirt with "angel" printed across, and blue jacket on top. Looks:Tannish,silver rainbow eyes(My teacher showed this picture with a lady whose eye were silver from far away but if you looked closer they(the eyes) were really colors mixed in blue, green, orange, but mostly silver),long dark brown(I couldn't think of anything else sorry) hair that goes to yourANKLES which you keep in a different hairstyle each day.(I hate it how things don't change in shows it's like their to poor to buy new clothes>. ).

* * *

Here's where your at right now and how my story shall begin: You lay half awake in your bed dreaming of what got you into this position...

"Get her!"screams a person.

"Don't let her get through the doors!"shouts another.

Smiling you run through the doors and into somebody(lucky you)falling on your butt.

"Ow" you say rubbing your nearly broken ass.

"Sorry miss I hope I didn't hurt you."(Guess who and no you're not falling in love with him)

You look up to see a pair of eyes looking at you but since it's dark you can't see the color and there's three other people behind this dude that just ruined your perfect escape.(oh well). The doors you just ran out slam back open with the fifty some guards that were chasing you.

"YOUR UNDER ASSREST FOR STEALING THE(I'm going with a name I looked up on the internet)JIANG LI JEM!(Don't ask)"

You jump to your feet push the dude out of your way and to the ground.

"GET BACK HERE THIEF! AND RETURN THE JEM!"

Now I'm gonna separate P.O.V's okay? My stories are weird and confusing.

* * *

THE GUYS POV

Stopping one of the guards... "Hey dude can ya tell us wat's happening?"

"Yah, I can the girl you just saw stole the jem forged by the gods and any demon who gets it could destroy CHINA!"

"Sanzo?"

"Che...I don't care just don't drag me into this."

"Well let's go!"

Hakkai, Goku, and Goyjo speed off to stop the girl which could bring China to his or her or it's yah IT'Sknees. Hehehe China's an **it. **

**

* * *

**

YOUR POV

Your running down the dark street and you hear one of the guards shout,"GET BACK HERE THIEF!AND RETURN THE JEM!"

"OH, BUT IT'S SOO PRETTY! AND I PROMISE I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF IT!" you shout back teasingly.

Just then chains wrap around you pulling you to the ground making you fall on your butt... again. You shake free of the chains and turn around to see the guys you had just bumped into.

"Hi there pretty lady do you mind if ya return the jem and maybe we can go out."

You look around and see that the red head was actually talking to you. Then the brown haired midgit shouts, "You Pervert! She's a thief! Maybe you should stand back and let a person who's not so stupid fight!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID MONKEY!"

"YOU HEARD ME PERFECTLY WELL!"

Finally the dude in green speaks up,"Now guys let's calm down shall we?"

As they were fighting you turned your back and started to walk off, you weren't going to waste your time on such imcompatent fools but it was too late they saw you start to walk away and again you feel chains wrap around you and SLAM you get hit in the back of the head with a staff.Hahaha! laughs and pionts>

* * *

The Guys

"Are you guys done!"

"Sanzo!"

"What do you want you stupid monkey?"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"That didn't take long now did it?"

"All stomach and no brain."

"I'm not talking about Goku I'm talking about the girl."

"I guess why?"

"She went down so easy but she got by the security system well untill the guards started chasing her."

"Whatever. It's just too bad I never got to go out with acutie like her."

"LET'S GO EAT!"

"Che.."

* * *

A bright light flashes in your eyes waking you up(your still in your flash back).

"Whats your name?" says a voice.

You look around trying to focus, you flinch, the pain in your head is killer.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Says the vioce again only shouting this time. Look you up to see a dark figure, the light in your face obscuring your vision, you finally answer,"Who wants to know?" you say mockingly with a smirk. you were going to kill these humans for making you go through this. A slap lands across your face leaving a painful stinging adding on to the pain you were in.

"Don't make me ask again." The vioce was more serious and dark.

"It's Lin Yao." You say with a darker tone. "What a name. Now why were you stealing the Jiang Li Jem?"

"Because it was beautiful and I steal only the most valuble and beautiful things." you sighed explaining things were boring to you and you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for those three," The name only makes up for it's beauty anyway." The figure sighed and said that that(yes that's correct grammer) was enough and for a few gaurds to unchain you from the chair and put you in your cell.Maha!

* * *

You're led down a hall to a counter, handed your change of clothes, and then led to the showering area. Once you get change you don't bother trying to fight your way out because you know they took all of your weapons and don't feel like getting your hands messy. You step out from behind the stall and now are wear your prison uniform. The gaurds each takean arm and lead you to your cell.

3 hours later-

You decide to go to bed and falling lay down on the unconfortable cot and fall asleep.

* * *

-end flashback-

I've been here only 1 day and I already miss my beautiful treasures. You hear pounding on your cell bars and jolt up. It's one of the gaurds from yesterday, "It's time thief."

"Time for what?" You say sarcasticly fluttering your eyes.

"Time to..."

* * *

I'm not good at cliffhangers but hope you liked it and I bet you can't guess who was talking during the guys POV. Well more later bye-bye! REVIEW! 


	2. An old enemy?

TC-"HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! "

Hakkai-"Hyper isn't she?"

Sanzo-"I just wish she would shut-up."

TC-"What did you say!"

Sanzo-"Che..."

TC-"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Hakkai-"Guys calm down...She doesn't own saiyuki but she atleast wishes."

* * *

"Time to serve your consequences." annouces the guard glaring at you.

You look at him with digust.He thinks he can control me! Well just wait all these people in here and the town will die!

"Fine, just as long as I don't have to look at YOUR face anymore."

He glares yet again,"Shut up don't think I'm having a good time. Look around does this look like a fun little tea party!"

He steps aside enough for you to go through the cell door. You go through the opening and wait for the normal grasp on the arm but when it happens the gaurd screams and falls to the floor.

"Heh, stupid human."

You brushed of your arm and ran down the hall.(Too bad demons aren't very nice.)

"HEY GAURDS THAT CHICK IS GETTING AWAY!"screams one of the demons in the cell some down from yours.

You have no time to beat him sensless for the alarms go off,"SHIT!"You scream and you start to run faster down the hall running into the door.

You rammed yourself into the door with no luck, the piosons they used to keep you weak were back in effect, and all the moving you did only made it worse, soon exhastion from the running took over, and you passed out on the ground.

"She's a fighter alright but how are we going to keep her from doing this again?"

You hear faint voices derectly in front of you, opening your eyes you see you are strapped to a chair again.

"Looks like she's a wake," a young woman looks down at you,"It's a pity we're going to have to kill you for that little stunt you pulled."

You spat at her then showed your powerful sharp teeth, no luck she didn't even cringe at you, and you seemed to remember her from somewhere.

"Should we give her another shot?" said a vioce from behind you. The woman looked away from you,"Yes, I think we should, and triple her dos-"

"But doctor that could kill her!"

"Did I stutter!" The women shouted, she looked back at you, grinning she continued, "Do you remember me now?"

You screamed, she was the one that had destroyed you and your life,"YOU! I KILLED YOU! YOU BITCH WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD! ISN'T WHAT YOU DID TO ME ENOUGH!" You had tears brimming your eyes,"Why? Why are you here! WHY DO YOU HATE ME!"Why won't she won't leave me alone! you thought franticly, the flashbacks flooded your head they were quick and painful.

* * *

"MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE COME OUT I'M SCARED!"

A girl fiften years younger than you searched franticly around her house for her parents. She sank to her knees clutching the bear she got for her fifth birth-day in her arms. Screams started coming from downstairs," Leave us alone!" It was her mother,"She is a normal child!" The girl ran downstairs to see what the comotion was about, she got to the last step to see a lady in black and grey clothing in the opening of your front door, her dad dead in the far corner, and her mom with a badly cut face.

"There's the little one," the lady smiled with her blue eyes closed, a smile which could be mistaken for a calm next door neighbor,"How about you come with me and we could celebrate a nice little birth-day?" She brushed back her hazel hair.

You wake up strapped to a metal table, it looks like you are in a labratory, surrounded by scalples, operating scissors, and drills. You cry silently remembering what got you here, it was the lady, the lady who had killed everyone you loved, she was why you were here, and you started to cry silently to yourself. A door to your right opens and three people enter, they have surgical masks on, and glasses.

"Is this the girl Nateria brought in?"

"Yes this is the girl."

"So she is the child of the gods."

* * *

A harsh sting is felt on your cheek yet again waking you up from your little flashback. You glare knowing who's hand of which it belonged to,"Nateria," you spoke calm and quietly,"I hate you now leave me be."

Nateria just smiled," Oh child, don't you see I need revenge, you tried to kill me, you left me for dead in the lab, and you expect me to leave you alone?" She slowly circled you her eyes once blue turning slowing to a black. "

How do humans let a demon like you work for them?" You spoke with disgust in your vioce.

"I won the pitiful humans' respect, being a kiss-up for awhile has it's advantages."

She stopped in front of you, she was a pyshic(sp?), and always had ways of tortureing you.

"Just before I awoken you, Lin Yao, what were you thinking about?" She gave you that smile you absolutly would tear out your eyes if you had to look at it again.

"Shut-up it's none of your business-"

"Oh, tut tut,now Linny, your like a daughter I never had." She looked at you with fake hurt eyes.

"SHUT-UP! YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW WHO MY MOTHER WAS FOR YOU KILLED HER YOU BITCH!"

Netaria smacked you once again, she had pure hatred in her eyes, "Now is that how you talk to your mother?"

She smirked even more putting her hand on your head, you screamed trying to shake it of with no vail, you knew what she was going to do.

"Fine, I'll just have to punish you for your behavor." She gave an evil smile then her eyes glowed purple-

* * *

What will happen will you die! I could say yes and it'd be true! REVIEW! 


	3. Hell

TC-"HEY GOJYO! HEY GOKU!"

Gojyo-"You're scarier than Goku when you're like that ya know."

TC-"What's that supposed to mean!"

Goku-"I'm hungry!"

TC-"Have some icecream!" pulls icecream bar outta nowhere

Goku-"YAY:9 ToffeeChew doesn't own saiyuki but she wishes. Can I have another icecream!"

TC-"SURE!"

* * *

She gave an evil smile then her eyes glowed purple and pain surged throughout your body, every nerve screaming in pain, you though as if you could die right then but you knew she wouldn't let you go this easily. She wanted you to plea for the torture to stop but your pride wouldn't let you. You would rather do suicide by torture before that would ever happen.

"Fine if you won't beg for me to stop I'll weaken you first."

She closed her eyes and her hand started to push harder on your head, the memories came again.

* * *

-Flash Back- 

"Lin! Get up you weak little bitch! I said GET UP!"

You laid on the hard cold tile refusing to get up no matter how much or how hard you were hit,"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said NO!"you screamed turning on your back to face your abuser.

"You little brat! You don't get it do you! I am your master now! You have no family, no friends, and NO LIFE!"

Nateria bent down and picked you up by your hair.

"Owowowowowow, LET GO!"

"Fine if you won't except it by yourself I'll make you execpt it!"

Pulling you through the double doors of the lab she threw you on the table and straped you down, "There we go, now how 'bout we have some fun shall we?"

She gave the classy bitchy smirk and walked to the left of you. She got out a drill and turned it on walking back to you, you started to whimper, "No! Not again! NO!"

Bringing the drill closer to your face Nateria give laughed, "Foolish girl, now see if you only behaved I wouldn't have to do this to you."

You sqirmed(sp? I'm having a bad day today XP) trying to move your face farther away from the drill,"No, please."

Tears started to flood fromthe corner of your eye, you turned your head but she grabbed your chin so you'd have to look at her.

"Now Lin, I already told you to be good but you wouldn't listen, but remember you good always belong to Master Raidon how'd you like that?"

You glared at her the only person worsethen her was him.

"Let's get this over with Lin, if you don't move it won't hurt as much.>:)"

Nateria brought the drill to your right cheek and by the 50 other symnols scrawled across your cheek she put a another this one looking like a DEEP scratch.

* * *

I listening to Dirty Little Thing by Velvet Revolver and it REALLY TRIPPY good but TRIPPY plus everyone look anerxsic. But Review please! 


	4. Even more hell

I noie ownie saiyuki and the boys aren't here for the moment due to they have to pay for some "accidental" blow-ups inthe hotel they **were **staying in.

* * *

During your little flashback the symbols on your cheek gave of a white glow then started to bleed,(if you don't like this then read "Tira"'s quizzes her's are really good.) 

"Silly child, you should of known that I would find you." Nateria whispered in your ear, she took of her hand, letting her hand fall to her side, and your head limped to your right.

"Is she alive?" asked the man still in the room.

"Yes Sying(I get names from the internet and old books also Nateria is an actual real name), she's alive, she just passed out from blood loss."

(Sweet "Sooner or Later" by Breaking Benjamin)

"Go alert the gaurds so they can drag her back to her cell, I'll be administrating the elixer to keep her calm and powerless."

"Yes Miss Nateria." Sying bowed and turned.

"Before you go though Sying just remeber don't tell anyone of what you just saw understood?"

"Of course." Sying walked out the doors towards the guards stationed around the corner.

While Sying was gone Nateria did as she said she would do, she gave you the shot and your powers were locked away within you.

* * *

After the elixer set in the gaurds dragged you back to your cell, threw you on your cot, and since you were weak from both the meds. and the memories you felt nothing nor did you wake. Going back to Nateria she was talking to Sying, "Miss Nateria, why does Lin Yao weaken when you had broght up her past?" 

(Anyone else wondering that?)

"Sying, why such a useless question?"

"If it bothers you, you do not have to answer."

"Fine I'll explain it, well see my powers can bring not just the mind but the body to painful memories, thus making the subject relive the event."

"Oh, but is there anyway that your powers would take no effect?"

"What are you suggesting Sying?"

"Well,say ifthe subject were to become at peace with their memory? Or they were to forget of it completly?"

"If the subject were to forget the memory bring it back up and forcing it back to the subject's knowence it would bring the body and mind to an unstable state. For being at peace with the memory, it would niether hurt or cuase alarm to the subject"

(Don't they make you feel good inside calling you "**subject"**?)

"Oh, so what you're doing to Lin Yao is keeping her from forgetting it and from making peace with it?"

"Yes, you're correct why?"

"If we were to use that on all the prisoners we could control them and take over everything."

"Now I like how you're thinking I should of thought of that I'll go inform the clan."

"Wait if we just do it us and only us could have the power and Raidon wouldn't have th e power to control us."

"And if Master Raidon hears of this plan we both would be punished, I myself do not want to angeer him, and the clan would be after us as well."

"Then we'll just have to make sure it doesn't get out now. And you will have the power to do as you wish no strings holding you back, that is if you help me with the plan." Giving a sly smile Sying left the room leaving Nateria to ponder this alone.

* * *

You woke up to shuffling feet seeing that you slept through a whole day, you crused at yourself for being so weak, "Dammit! I can't believe this! I have to get out of here!" 

"Hey, bitch if you're done talking to yourself I can let you out to the cafe. But don't try anything funny there's gaurds all around due to your act the other day."

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem if a loud mouthed youkai hadn't of spoken."

"Yah, yah just keep moving."

The gaurds poked you out with this nightstick and closed your cell. You got in front of him and walked calmly in the direction he pionted you in with ofcourse the gaurd following you.

"Try to be good while your here, since you hadn't killed and one in the last robbery they might let you die a quick painless death."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because the whole dying idea just makes it worse."

"Hey, just trying to help, trust me I've seen all of the death penalties, and you're better off with a overdose of meds."

"Riiiiiiiight. Why did the head stick you and only one of you with me?"

"I don't know he just said to get you to lunch."

"Uh huh and I'm supposed to believe that?" You rolled your eyes and entered the cafeteria.

"Hey it's true. Well this is were you eat and I leave, remember be good."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

But before he even heard it the doors closed. Shrugging you went to the line and got your food.

* * *

Hi! I hope you liked this chappitar wel review pleaze! And has anyone seen Velvet Revolver's Dirty little thing? It freakin' trippy dude(s)! 


	5. A new friend

TC- "Hehehe I will be adding myself in as a friend so yah. Also please hide me the sanzo-ikko can get quite sadistic when you piss them off."

Sanzo- "You die now!"

TC- "Meep! Help!" Runs and slams into wall. "Owie"

Unknown vioce- "Due to the author's request we cannot tell you what is happening." :Gunshots in background:

TC- "Help me! Assult! Assult!"

Sanzo- ":chanting:"

TC- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOTHER!"

Unknown vioce- "The author doesn't own saiyuki good-day."

* * *

Exiting the line you looked around for a table; there was one by the doors; in the middle; and one by the windows(they got more light). You sat down at the table with the most light only to see the ass-of-a-demon who had ratted on you. He looked at and gave a cocky smirk.(I obsessed with smirks) You gave a glare, he turned to the others he was talking to, you having very good hearing(der) heard it all,"See that bitch at the table over there?" 

"Yah, why?"

"That's the one who tried getting out but I stop her, why should a newbie get out before us anyway?"

"Um, Arorz you do know she the great jew thief AND killer riiiiight?"

"Oh come on anyone even a human child could kill her."

You being bored and needing some excitmentgot up and started to walk over there but a hand stopped you before you made a second step.

"I wouldn't do that, he's just trying to get you killed. Everyone's heard of your record and he's just jealous. Don't let him piss you of that's all he wants."

"Well he might just get his wish."

You replied angerly, looking up to see the owner of the hand, you saw a lady by the height of(I'm making myself taller cus I'm REALLY SHORT)7'3" same height as you,(if you look it up your right under Sanzo's height and taller than Goku)the demona,(filipino for female demon) had black/red hair,(I got highlights and now it goes for the roots(black) slowing turning red(ends), and DARK brown eyes.(That what I really look like. Other then hieght.) You glared at her for being in your business but in return she gave you a pleading look,(I am a push over not really my style to fight but I do offensive. WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS!), calmed down, and reseated yourself. The demona sitting across from you,"What's your name anyway?"

"Kioko,(I am SO not using my real name.) it means happy child, but there's no use being happy in here now is there?" Kioko smiled and began to eat.

"I'm-"

"I know you're Lin Yao, the famous treasure thief, I'm surprised that you were caught really."

"Thanks to some nosy patrons, I wouldn't be here."

"Hmm, that's just not right."

"Well duh, I can't believe I'm stuck with people like this!"

"You mean like me?"

"Uh, oops sorry, I didn't mean to lump."

"It's alright, but your here, and I might know a way to get you out, but you need to help."

"So?"

Lowering her vioce Kioko continued,"See tomorrow the guards are going to a meeting it will last around 10 mins tops, so we'll have to act fast but that won't be so hard, we are after all next door neighbors."

She smirked and you gave a questioning look," What's-"

"You wanna know the plan?"

"Um... duh?"

"We break through the walls.>:)"

"Okay, one it's called titainium steel, two that's way too much commotion, and three hello the stupid injection has left both of us powerless."

"Here's something you should know, last years Nateria and her little "pet" Sying did experiments on the condemed demons here. MILLIONS died and I was one in a few who survived. And since I didn't die Nateria thought she would keep us here to kepp us under "control". What sick is I know Nateria **personally**."

"How do YOU know Nat-"

"Let's just saywe're OLDfriends."

"Okay. Also will you stop inturrupting me?"

"Sorry, before I was turned into a LR(Lab rat) I was a pyshic."

"Oh great another freak." you thought.

"I take that into offense, you're not exactly normal either."

"How'd you kn-"

She coughed.

"Oh yah sorry, I kinda forgot."

"It's alright."

"Anyways back to the plan."

"When are we gonna do it?"

"I'll send you a massage."

"But how?"

"I have a few things that help me cancel ouot the injections."

"What?"

"This."

"A leaf? You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope but if you don't believe me, you can go ahead and rot away in this place if you want."

"Fine whatver."

Kioko split the leaf in half, "Don't eat until you get your shot k?"

"Yah, yah." You took the piece she held out in front of her and you left, throwing away your uneaten meal.

* * *

Well that's it for this chappitar! Review please! 


	6. Escape

TC- ":In wheelchair: Owies!"

Sanzo- ":reading newspaper:Shutup."

TC- "AT LEAST I AIN'T BLIND! Sorry Hakkai if that got to you."

Hakkai- "No I'm fine thank-you."

Gojyo&Goku- ":snickering:"

TC- "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!"

Goyjo- ":using Goku as support just to stand: You look frakin' hilarious:falls down laughing:"

Goku- "IS SOO TRUE!"

TC- "EITHER SHUT-UP OR DON'T EAT ANYTHING I COOK FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS!"

Gojyo&Goku- "Okay! Okay :Still laughing:"

TC- "I don't own saiyuki but if I did those two clowns would be SOO dead!"

* * *

You waited by the doors to leave and the guard from before took you back to your cell. 9hrs past and by now your already pacing back and forth with the demon in the cell across from you thinking that you've already cracked in such a short amount of time,"What's with you? Are they already going to prosecute you?" 

"Mind your own business baka!"

"Quiet over there I'm tring to sleep!"

"Shut-up Kioko! That is soo not funny!"

"Alright! Alright! Just go to bed will ya I'm freaking tired! Unlike you Nateria doesn't allow us to stay in and pout!"

"Nateria hates me for your info! So shut-up!"

Now that you guys havethisLOUD pleasant conversation you've everyone pissed and shouting back.

"SHUT-UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Well then too bad!"

Sick of your yelling two gaurds come up to your cell, "Shut-up or we'll put you in solitairy confinement!"

"Whatever!" You go lay down on your bed boring holes in the ceiling with your death glare.

5hrs Later

You wake up to the sound of shuffling feet, opening your eyes you see Kioko was right, the guards were giving shots before leaving, and you were next.

"Hello, and how are you?"

You said trying to give the most innocent smile you could.

"Shut-up demon." replied one of the gaurds pulling out a needle.

You smirked (hehehe smirkie smirkie) and ran into the gaurd knocking him out, grabbing his keys you unlocked Kioko's cell and grabbed her arm, "WHY THE SHIT DID YOU DO THAT LIN! IF WE GET CAUGHT I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"

She had a piont there cus there were **7 fraekin' **guards now chasing you, "Just thought I'd make this interseting and you don't have to come if you don't wanna."

"Fine, we might as well split up here we'll meet at the Fuytias (I just pushed keys Bar/Hotel, k?"

"But I don't know where that is!"

"Then look around! And dont don't forget to wear something noticable!"

(did I mention that there is frantic yelling from the gaurds in the background? well there is.)

"Okay! See ya later!"

"Bye!"

You then let go of her hand and ran oppisite ways. (I know lame but whatever) After running for awhile you no longer heard the frantic shouts of gaurds behind you,_They must of gone after Kioko_, and then you came to a..."_WALL! WHAT THE SHIT IS A WALL DOING HERE!" _Dead end.

* * *

If you're wondering italic will sometimes be thought. Hope you likied! Review please! 


	7. Peace finally

gaspMORE PEOPLE REVIEWED! I'M SO HAPPY! GAWD I CAN NOW CONTINUE AN DTO BELIEVE I ABOUT GAVE UP! Well I don't own saiyuki but if I did I'd probably die of shock!

* * *

Okay again you're at a wall. 

"OMFG! WHAT I'M I GONNA DO!" You began to ran back and forth panicing:lightbulb:"I KNOW!" You then ran back to the next turn and came to...a...DOOR!"YAY! FREEDOM!" You open the door and...see...-hehehehehehehe stalling-...that your on the second floor?"HOW THE +beep+ DID THIS HAPPEN! ARGHHHH!":slamming head against wall:"WAIT WINDOW! JUMP!":jumps against window: PLOP The window pops out and falls with you against it."WHAT THE +beep+ WHO HAS A +BEEPING+ KICK OUT WINDOW IN A PRISON!"

"Because prisnors don't get to the second floor.":D-

SLAM!"OWWIE..." You finally hit the ground rub your +beep+ -hehehehe BEEP:D- and take off. After awhile you start feeling better and run faster juuuuuuuust in case. And you finally reach the townish village thingy.-hehehehehe I'm just writing stupid things that come up now! I'm listening to anime music!- You hide around a corner and look around, it looks as if both you and kioko dropped the gaurds. Relaxing you start to stroll around seeing that you were hungry you decided to get(steal) some money. Walking past a person you slyly pick-pocketed the dude toook as much as needed and-  
"Excuse me sir I think you dropped this.:)"-Hey, I said you were a thief I didn't say you were heartless.-

"Oh, thank-you miss."

"You're welcome have a nice day.":wave bye-bye and walk off:  
-Be happy he didn't notice the missing money.-

Walking up to the stand you buy food and look for the hotel/bar place. After awhile you start to question why there AREN'T guards."Oh well, atleast I can relax." You soon find the place and it looks pretty nice 2-3 floors and many beautiful decorations. Before walking in you go into an alley and cut off your hair to waist length.  
-How you ask? Well you materalize your weapon which are chinese tiger hooks which those things are bomb! Anyway for future reference Kioko's are double axes.-  
:Exit alley, noone around to notice the difference, and enter hotel/bar place.:

"Hello, miss welcome to Fuytias, how may I help you?"

"Oh, yes please I would like a room.:innocent smile:"

"Alone? What size bed? Second floor or Third? How many days?"

"Yes, regular, Third if it won't be a problem, and I'm not quite sure can I try just three days?"

"That's fine.-whatever money, couldn't think of a price.-Also tonight we will be holding a singing contest I hope you will be there.:polite smile:"

"I might try."

"Here's your key, hope you have a nice day!"

"You too."-You're soooo nice when you're not after something pretty, shiny, etc.-  
You walk up the stairS..."Why did I have to pick the THIRD floor:sigh:Oh well." Arriving at the third floor you look at your key: room43. Right by the window looking out to the river."I hope the view will be nice." You slip your key in turn the knob and enter. "Well it's cozy." You take a tour: bathroom, miny kitchen, bed, two windows. "They sure spoile their costumers."You lay on your bed and daydream...-make up your own dream I'm done with the evil past.-":sigh:It seems as though I might as well go shopping she did say something noticable.:sigh:" You get up check how much money and walk out. You say "Later." to the manager and find the closet store. You find two lovely dresses and matching shoes: A traditional red chinese dress laced with gold trimmings that goes to your mid fore-leg and shiny red high-heels, a deep blue with aemerald dragon crawling up the right with flowers of pink, purle, and yellow surrounding the dragon, the dressstopping right above your kneeand small-heelednavy blue-shiny-shoes, the third dress a beautiful white laced going to your knee with gold matching silk gloves with ying-yangs on the top of the hand, the shoes a pure white small heels and a silk lining inside.-review me on what you wanna wear-

After buying the dress you decided you had to do something with your and found a store selling ribbons and necklaces."What's harm in buying a necklace as well?"You thought to yourself. You found three ribbons: red, white, and emerald. You also looked into the necklace case and found many necklaces: a red rose wrapped around a pained looking heart, and dragon with and orb focused in the center, and one with two tigers one black and one white in the form of ying-yang.

You bought all that you needed and went back to your hotel room. Looking into the mirror you started to decide what you were going to do with your now short hair.

* * *

This is like the longest I have ever written you people should be happy! Cuz I no I am! But please review on what you want to do with your hair, what you want to wear, and what lace you want. THANK-YOU! YUP! Around 870 words YAY! 


End file.
